joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yugi,Queen of Games
Themes and Disclaimers Theme: Passionate Duelist & Make Magic Yugi's theme: Make Magic, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zEyAdLckaao Nameless Pharoah/Atemu's Theme: Passionate Duelist , https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-TlaJ0B6qU I don’t own the works o any character that i reference here. I can proudly say Yugi Mutou ( The Original was a boy ) & the other characters aren't mine ! it is a work from a great company, that i respect with all my heart. I’ve been a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh for years, and then finally decided to do this ! Yes, their story and stuff is easily almost the exact same as the King of Games, only main difference is, that Yami stays, and their Duel of Destiny never happened. They both became the representation of Horakhty's power and influence. Raphael never defeated Yugi in my version, even though she still would have the title “ Queen of Games “. Oh, BTW * Any and all pictures and references to info that i have used are not mine. They all belong to their respectable creators. I will have to tweak a few things to fit my interest, but besides that, it will be relatively similar to Yugi’s story. * There will be major tweaks in the power levels of each monster, so it can stay consistent and actually be a threat to others. * Other fictional gods and monsters , such as greek myths, will be making an appearance. * The cards in yugi’s deck, are extremely powerful. They could potentially collectively wipe out all of existence casually, but hold back an unbelievable amount of power during the card game, especially the gods. Summary This is a character idea made by Minus the Omnipotent Child/Minus the Child of Omnipotence. The character itself isn’t technically my idea, but the idea for a genderbent character for a OC is mine. Anyone else i figure out copies this EXACT idea, will pay dearly. Backstory Yugi was born on June 4,however the birthdate was currently unknown. Her parents died in a car crash when they left Yugi at her Grandma Mutou’s house. Everyone in her family was telling her to put her towards adoption, because Grandma Mutou was too old to take care of a child then. However, because of this, she cut off all ties with her family, and took care of the child by herself. Yugi grew into a fine young girl, but was very shy towards others when she was in school , and always was playing some sort of game, most famously Duel Monsters. So,to test Yugi Mutou’s true abilities, Grandma gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle, and a picture of it’s design, to try to figure out it’s ancient secrets. For five thousands years, no one was suppose to awaken the chaos associated with the Millennium Item. Yugi, now 13 years of age, was able to complete it, where genius scientists have tried all their life to do so. Once completed, the other items awakened, and the Shadow Games have just begun. Once completed, the monsters sealed within the Millennium Puzzle awakened and sprung out, trapping Yugi in a room of darkness. Once freed, seeing the Millennium Puzzle after so many years, they attempted to destroy the wielder. As the young girl was holding her arms up to her face in self defense, the Millennium Puzzle was shining in a pure yellow light. Before she could say anything, the light started to grow around her, also now radiating a white aura as well. For some reason, she shout “ Yu-Gi-Oh ! “ as it completely enveloped her, another deep voice in the mix of her own as she said the weird phrase. She felt her consciousness slipping, as a new one filled her own. The strange feeling was as if another soul was possessing her body. As the strange light died down, her entire body changed significantly. Her hair got a bit more wild, her build got slightly more masculine. Her bust decreased , turning from a slight hourglass into a commanding male. " His " gaze was one that most wouldn’t dare challenge, with a fierceness that Yugi wouldn’t normally have. Her own pink jacket from school, now turned blue, was hung around him in a cape of sorts, waving in the air, defying all laws of gravity. She had the appearance of a real Ancient Egyptian ruler. The spirits dreaded this new figure, stepping back a couple feet away. " Yugi " grabbed the puzzle, looking at the spirits, speaking in a great level of authority: “ Shadow Creatures ! Be gone , i command you ..” The Eye of Wdjat was on Yugi’s head, as she grabbed the front of the Millennium Puzzle. She thrusted her arm forward, and golden waves of energy were radiating off the upside down pyramid. The spirits cringed at the light, and they couldn’t move. “ RETURN TO THE SHADOWS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME ! “ in an instant, all of them vanished, and returned into the millennium puzzle. As the spirit let his hold off, the original Yugi took control, unaware of what happened after the spirit took control. After then, Yugi had a tons upon tons of challenges, such as : A obsessed Duelist Champion, A thief from the past, a crazed millionaire, Shadow users, Gods,Sacred Beasts, Yubel ,Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Dark Signers , Paradox, Z-one, King Xenoheld, Masquerade, etc. However, with the combined efforts of Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh Atem, and her friends, they were stopped every time. Years after becoming the Duel Queen, The 3 egyptian god cards teleported her into a new world, connected to hers. It’s a world called New Vestroia, where she became the Champion of Bakugan as well. Somehow along her journey, she met one of the 5 Author Representations, Hatoshi. Hatoshi requested a duel & battle , and Yugi easily accepted. Yugi & Atem easily won both battles, but Hatoshi wasn’t done. Hatoshi's plan was to test her to the pinnacle, which she was deemed worthy. She was asked to a fight to test her will, and she didn’t at first want to. But, warning thatif she didn’t reply, would result in the end of her world, gave her a different answer. Yugi & Atem fought to their best, and at best ended up tying, due to Horakhty’s power. Hatoshi deemed her worthy, and gave her a Author Representation medalion to prove she’s one of them. Then, she dissappeared, as if she never existed..THE END...for now. [ Future for Yugi and Atem : ACT 1, Return and Birth of a Enemy ] ( TO BE EDITED ) Yugi was walking among the deserted streets of Domino City, looking for the thing that disturbed the peace. She heard from Shadi and some others thay some sort of pitch black things were attacking the citizens. So, most of the iitizens of this relatively peaceful town were indoors. From a shadow, 3 big pitch black things with yellow eyes stared at Yugi. These things have abnormally large claws, and looked as if they were made for maiming. Sensing the dangers, the Eye of Horous appeared on her head. As they attacked, she seemingly disappeared from sight. Yugi was behind them, with a fierce look, as she punched one in the gut. A lot of force was behind this particular punch, sending the unfortunate abomination into a building, putting a noticeably large dent in it. It evaporated into thin air, making the others hesitant to face the formidable opponent. They agreed to attack all at once, and with a nod, they proceeded with that advancement. They all swiped at her multiple times, but she dodged. She elbowed one in the face, sending it flying. She then dodged the Neoshadow , then dropkicked the other, sending it flying as well. Keep in mind a Keyblade Wielder that could potentially defeat Sora had trouble with them, known as Roxas. A clapping was heard, as Yugi turned to see whom this was. A man wearing a black hooded cloak was on a building, smiling. " I'm impressed. You know, i hope you can give me that big of a challenge. I'm taking the Millennium Puzzle, Queen of Earth. " Yugi ran atop the building, accepting the challenge." I'm Xigbar by the way , hopefully you survive.." Xigbar said, turning his two guns into a sniper, and dissappearing. Off screen, Yugi was almost shot by a concentrated shot. But, predicting that, she teleported at FTL speed. Xigbar tried again, but to not avail. He got frustrated and teleported back on screen. Yugi activated the Swords of Revealing Light, and grabbed one of them, as the other 4 surrounding him. Xigbar tried to shot Yugi, but it was deflected using the Light sword. He then was able to get to Xigbar, doing a several hit combo with one sword. Then, he grabbed another sword, and repeated the process. Then, the other three orbited around Xigbar, then suddently pierced him in place you wouldn't want to be pierced. Xigbar staggered, as a dark hole. But before he left, Yugi was able to analyze all of the information he could get from him. Yugi pondered about the new information to Atemu " Organazation 13....Kingdom Hearts....Sora....X-Blade...... what could they mean ? "She told the Ancient King, which pondered him as well. Then, all of a sudden, all of this information came at both of them at a light speed. A girl giggled, " Save the worlds....King and Queen..." The girl wielding the X-Blade said, opening a dark hole and dissappeared back to Kingdom Hearts. After Yugi and Atem got up, they understood everything about the current situation. Then, they called upon the Slifer Duel Runner. It immediately appeared out of nowhere, and they got on it. The Ancient Duo then rode off, and activated all 3 god cards. As soon as they did this, they were teleported to Yen Seids. Meanwhille, a familiar face almost cackled. " Even with the Pyramid of Light gone, i can sustain a form using the now spreading darkness. Pharoah of Darkness, i will kill you, and your vessel ! " Anubis said, leading the Heartless. [ Meanwhile, at the Mysterious Tower ] Yen Seid pondered at why the Pharoah of Darkness and his vessel would be here. King Mickey asked a relaively simple question: " Who are they ? " The question was shared by Axel, who nodded in agreement to the mouse. " Powerful Warriors from the Light and Darkness, who will be of great help to us..Yugi and Pharoah Atemu, Queen and King of Earth. " Yen Seid explained briefly, as he waited for them to barge in. As if fate wanted to prove him right, Yugi opened the door slowly. As the multicolored spiky haired Duelist walked in, many people had their eyes glued on her. Axel looked up at his own hair, and it seems someone else looks good with a similar haircut. The three good fairies and Yen Seid were looking at the Millennium Puzzle, which had magical powers surpassing their own. As soon as Yugi stopped, there was silence for at least five to six minutes. Then, Yen Seid finally broke the silence with a cough, asking the young woman: " Are you Yugi ? " As soon as the weird looking individual nodded, Yen Seid stretched out his hand. " Yen Seid, it's a pleasure." Yugi took the hand , her sof thands colliding with his rough hands, as they firmly shook. " Yugi Mutou, it's nice to meet you, Master. " Yugi said, and bowed as japanesse cultured would foretell after meeting someone of high importance. Yen Seid nodded, telling Yugi what has happened to Sora and Riku, and basically gave her a overview about who they were. Yugi paid attention, nodded back to him. With a look of determination, she agreed to help Yen Seid find them. As a dark potal opened up by Lea, Lea and Yugi entered through, and left the Mysterious Tower. Appearance Yugi was always the one for a weird appearance. Some would say she looked like a punk, which wasn’t intentional, but i said that as well. Yugi has tri colored spiky hair purple at the top layer, black being in the middle, and yellow in the bottom layer. She has light purple eyes ,light skin, and a slight hourglass figure. Her bust is a A, barely hitting a B cub. She has a pink jacket, black shirt, blue miniskirt ( enough to show off her legs ) , black kneesocks, and night blue high heels.Things that she wears are two red dots for earrings. She has a small belt on her neck, that has a golden tightener, and black belt. She has black bracelets on her forearms, and a weird drawing on her hand with ink, to represent her bond with her friends. The last thing is the Millennium Puzzle, that hangs upon her neck by titanium purple chain, which sort of looks like rope. Pharaoh Atemu has the same exact hair as Yugi ( except it’s longer ), however she basically turns into a male. Why is this ? Because the Pharaoh Atemu is a male, and that's that. Yugi loses the cleavage and another important female part, for obvious reasons. He is a lot more muscular than Yugi is, and is taller than her by a a couple of inches. Her hair gets longer by a couple of inches as well , her eyes become a much more darker shade of purple than Yugi's. Yami/Atemu/ " other me " has a more fierce look to him that can even make so called gods tremble. The pink jacket becomes blue, as seen in the pic below, that Yugi wears becomes a makeshift cape, defying gravity in itself. When Yugi's body is controlled slightly by the Pharaoh , only her gaze basically changes. Only when the Pharaoh needs to show himself without embarrassing Yugi too much. Personality Yugi has an “ Innocence “ about her, which makes people blush at the mere sight of her. She is very sensitive, very shy, but got better thanks to being around her friends. She is also very supportive and kind, willing to do anything to help others regardless of who they are. In a sense, she is Aibou, the light. Atem is kind hearted, but can be very fierce. He shows relentless fury towards those whom would harm those Yugi loves. He is very overprotective of Yugi, in a very close relationship. Get either of these two angry enough, and you’ll regret it ! Atemu in a sense is Yugi's darkness, Yugi's Yami. Powers & Stats Tier: Varies, can range from 10-C to 3-A using most of the cards in Yugi’s Deck. Can achieve their power by use of Duel Armor. l Impossible to define, c'''an range from '''High 3-A to 0 using Black Luster Soldier, 3 Guardians of Atlantis, Wicked Gods The Knight of Destiny, Sacred Gods, Osiris (Slifer ), God Soldier of Obelisk, Ra/Obelisk the Progenitor ( same level of power ), Armityle the Chaos Phantom, and Horakhty. In other words, the most powerful monsters in her multiple ( 20 or more ) decks. Name: Yugi Mutou ( Yugi Muto , Aibou ) / Yami Yugi / Atem Gender: Female Origin: Alternate Genderbent world of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Classifications: Yuge, Atem, Ancient Pharaoh, The Nameless Pharaoh, Queen of Games/Queen of Earth, Egyptian Battler, NO.1 ranking Battler/Duelist Savior of Earth ( about 5 times already ), 4th Author Representation, Representation of Horakhty, Horakhty’s Favorite Pharoah, etc. Attack Potency / Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building using Dark Magician’s low tier powers (Destroyed a building easily with his signature attack, Dark Magic Attack, which wasn’t truly part of the plan. Dark Magician easily fixed it up with a wave of the hand. Also can destroyed a city to up to at least a planet. He did this by destroying a star about the same density as the sun, with relative ease. keep in mind that Dark Magician Girl can replicate the same feat, as the Dark Magican. Black Luster Soldier destroyed a solar system, and was getting ready to destroy a galaxy with a fight with one of the mythological gods.) l Galaxy Level to potentially True Infinity using the powerfullest cards (Black Luster Solider easily destroyed a galaxy during a battle with Hermes. 2 of the 3 Guardians of Atlantis, each destroyed a universe in a fight with Hercules & Hephaestus. The Magician of Black Chaos can wipe out many universes easily, and defeated Aphrodite, a goddess whom could do a similar feat. The Wicked Gods easily can wipe out infinite universes, and fought and defeated Ares, who was barely on that level. Osiris/Slifer fought and defeated Athena & Hades, gods whom can destroy higher dimensions with effort. Obelisk can destroy a metaverse if it wished, barehanded or with a simple blast. Defeated Poseidon, whom was barely on that level of power himself. Ra defeated Zeus with effort, whom is arguably at Hyperversal level+. Horakhty could defeat the Primordial Gods of mythology with ease, even though they could destroy hyperverses with ease. Speed, Reactions, and Traveling Speed : Subsonic to potentially FTL+ ( Using enhanced abilities given to by Horakhty, she was able to dodge bullets. Using Zork’s dark powers,within the Millennium Puzzle, she could enhance her speeds to reach the sun in a matter of seconds. l Massively FTL to Omnipresent. ( her calculated speeds Duel Armoring with Curse Up Dragon were 1000 times the speed of light, and could fly across galaxies in a matter of second. Also, she could fight at this speed as well. When she duel armored with the Sacred God Cards, her speed was irrelevant, as she was beyond the concept of speed. When she duel armored with Horakhty, she was practically everywhere, so speed is not an issue. Lifting Strength: Peakhuman to Galactic (Lifted multiple Olympic lifts without the use of her Primordial Dark Magic. Duel Armoring with various monsters, such as Dark Magician, gave her unbelievable lifting capabilities. She lifted up various things from a building, to a city, to a continent, and a planet. Duel Armoring with Black Luster, made her able to lift stars and a galaxy easily.) | Universal to irrelevant (Duel armoring with Black Luster Soldier, she lifted galaxies, and threw it at a greek god. Duel Armoring with one of the 3 guardians, they could easily lift a universe. Osiris/Slifer and the other Egyptian Gods have irrelevant strength, as they are beyond all concepts. Hyperverses can be lifted by them, and that is a true fact.) Striking Strength: Class Kj to BXKJ ( Can physically fight multiple man, each knocking them out with a hard punch. Duel armoring with Dark Magician, and other monsters, can give her varying degrees of strength. Dark Magician can destroy from planets, up to to stars with a punch. Black Luster Soldier can physically destroy the Milky Way Galaxy, with a few punches. ) l Class BXKJ + to True Infinity ( Duel Armored with Black Luster Soldier, destroyed galaxies relatively the size of the Milky Way.Duel Armoring with one of the 3 guardians, they were able to each destroy many universes with one punch/slash. The Wicked Gods all are on the range of infinite universes, they can destroy them with simple attack.Exodia and Osiris/Slifer could destroy higher dimensions with little effort. Obelisk can destroy metaverse with a punch. Ra could destroy Hypersverses with a mere claw slash. Horakhty could end all of existence with a bat of her hand in a instant, but decides not to. Durability: Endless when wearing the Millennium Puzzle, which she always does. (The power of the Millennium Puzzle is that of Horakhty and she shields her from any type of harm, no matter what it is. Nonexistence & Existence has been proven futile against it, as she fought the Primordial God of Nonexistence & Existence with it, and it couldn’t do anything to it.) Stamina: Endless (The power of the Millennium Puzzle also keeps adding energy to her, so she can run until the end of time, and still have enough energy to spare until the end of existence ) Range: City level to potentially Galaxy (She summoned a Kuriboh, and it flew across a large city until it saw its opponent, and proceeded to attack it. Multiple cards ranges can be devastatingly wide. Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magican, can attack from planets away, and still hit. Magician of Black Chaos can potentially has the highest range, being galaxies away) l Universe Level to Irrelevant (Both the 3 guardians and Black Luster Soldier can both reach opponents from universes away. The Knight of Destiny can reach opponents from infinite universes away, as easily as breathing. However, Exodia , the Wicked Gods, and The Egyptian Gods, have True Infinite range capabilities, able to decimate from higher dimensions, and hyperverses away, with no difficulty. Horakhty's range can never be truly determined.) Standard Equipment: Dueling Deck, Millennium Items, Duel Armor,Armor of Unity, Capsule Shooter, Duel Runner Intelligence: Very High l Omniscient when using the Egyptian Gods or Horakhty. Weaknesses: Very easily trusting, Atem isn’t. Both Atem and Yugi are both very kind, and are too willing to help others. l Nothing Notable Powers and Abilities: Omnipotence ( via: Horakhty ) Omnipresent Omniscient ( via: Egyptian Gods ) Primordial Darkness ( via : Zork’s essence inside of Millennium Puzzle ) Spirit Seeing Meta Summoning ( no known limit as of the moment ) Fusion, etc. Notable Attacks & Techniques Yu-Gi-Oh ! : It’s a ability to link with the Pharaoh, and share her body with her. She will be able to combine Intel, as well as increasing their capabilities, as they were always good as a team. Atemu is more serious when dueling, and is a lot more of a threat than Yugi, as she will absolutely trash anyone who hurts her Aibou, and people that are considered her friends. The Pharaoh Atemu will sometimes morph the body into his former self, when he's really serious. When the situation calls for it, he'll morph Yugi's body into a older version of Yugi's, to avoid to much questioning. Mind Crush: A devastating ability to destroy any and all barriers that stop the mind, and cause the mind to forcefully break down. Even to people whom can supposively block these, this is dangerous to them. Primordial Darkness & Primordial Light Attacks: Because of having both Zork’s essence and Horakhty's auras within, she is able to basically manipulate the very primordial good and evil within. Basically,she can use all of Zork and Horakthy's powers ( Zork being 1-A with all of his and Horakthy a Questionable Omnipotent with his ) if she wished. Spirit Summoning & Physical Summoning: It’s the ability to summon the spirit & physical form of basically any Duel Monster. not many are able to go , but it does half the abilities of the monster. It does require power, and since she is sharing Zork’s and Horakhty's, she can summon as much as she needs to. Connection to the Past: '''A ability that connects to his capabilities and Authority as the Phraroah, unlockling the full power and potential of the Millennium Puzzle, which both have no set limit. The eye of wdjat normally appears on Atemu's head when he does this. With it, he summoned all 3 Egyptian gods, including Horakthy at one time , at their prime. '''Banishment: '''Basically used to banish a foe to the Shadow Realm. Intensity can vary from a human to a nigh omnipotent entity 10-C to 1-A respectively) '''Dark magic Attack: A attack she uses when fuses with Dark Magician / Dark Magician Girl. Fist of Fury: Obelisk’s signature attack. She can combine with Obelisk via: Duel Armor, and use this attack. 3 god's final desperation// Infinity God Impact: All 3 Egyptian gods join forces, and become a unstoppable force. Then, they attack all at once. Only True Omnipotents can stop this. Titan Fire Storm / Soul Energy MAX : This happens when you sacrifice/tribute two monsters unto Obelisk. It’s power becomes True Infinity, and can attack with the true power of Obelisk. Phoenix Flame: A form that makes Ra invincible to anything, and does twice the damage as it’s original. Ragnarok: A sealing spell that was used by yugi to stop the strongest of the egyptian gods, Ra. It’s the ultimate sealing technique that only High metatarsals can avoid. Magic Cylinder: A cylinder that can absorb any attack, and fire it right back. Swords of Revealing Light: Swords of Extreme Light come around the opponent, forming a wall that can’t be penetrated . Soul Connection: She can connect with the people she has met, and use the cards they wield. Zocato: Yugi channels the darkness of Zork, and using his anger and rage , channels it’s devastating destruction in the form of destructive aura. If he uses the majority of it, he'll become a 1-A. Divine Evolution: It can be used to turn a Divine Beast into its ultimate form. Yugi used this on Obelisk mostly, to transform him into Obelisk the Progenitor, it’s powers rivaling that of Ra & the Wicked Avatar. Shadow Game: A Game is present, where herself can summon others into a terrifying game. She makes up a contest in which you compete for your soul. If you lose, a Penalty Game is ensured. If you make her angry enough, which i hope you don’t, you’ll be suffering for a long time. Shadow Realm Shadow Game: If the stakes are high enough, Yugi will teleport you and herself to the Shadow Realm. It’s a place at which the most evilest of darkness lays, that decays your soul. The long you stay there, the more likely you’ll suffer, with nothing more than a decayed soul. The only way to escape, is to impress Yugi, and or defeat her... Barrier of Light: '''The Barrier of Light is the barrier that protects both Yugi and Atemu from damage. It is always on, always protecting Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh There are multiple types to this barrier, such as... '''Barrier of Light, Absorb: '''It absorbs any attack, and adds the strength of it to Yugi and Atemu '''Barrier of Light, Void: '''It basically would nullify any attack fired at Yugi and Atemu, as if it never fired. '''Barrier of Light, Reflect: '''It reflects all attacks sent at it, in the form of tiny home tracking spheres. '''Barrier of Light, Punish: If a direct, physical attack were to hit Yugi's barrier, they would be punished by a direct counter of it, with the force of the blow varying depending on the attack sent at it. Natural Abilities Tactician: In order to be both the highest ranking Battler & Duel Monsters player, she has to make up tactics on the spot, and choose which course of action to do, based on what is the best choice. She is extremely good at this, because she wouldn’t simultaneously be champion at two games if she wasn’t. She can mape up infinite amounts of possibilities, even when it appears to be simply one. Memorization: For her to be Champion, you have to have above and beyond memorization. You have to remember just about everything from each game, the mechanics, data, and everything to maximize your chances at winning. She remembered everything about Drago since their first meeting ( she beat them on her first meeting, gaining her Champion title. She also never lost up to that point, and she battled 100 times ) , and tied with the two brawlers. She did this on purpose, to make sure Dan didn’t lose his sense of pride. Swordsman &''' '''Weapons Specialist : Her secret reincarnation, was being Timaeus. That being said, she is a master at using the blade in many ways. Though, only a few times has she ever used the blade before. Smarts: She was always very intellectual. She was always the smartest in class, just too humble to boast about it. If she wasn’t intellectual, she wouldn’t have been able to complete the Millennium Puzzle , which went unsolved for more than a decade by even the smartest of Puzzle Solvers. Game Skills: Her skills when playing a game are unparalleled when it comes to playing any game. It kinda seems that she is cheating when she plays, becauses she’s simply that good. It was weird that she dominated Dan, and latter tied with him when she just started playing it 5 weeks prior. She can basically beat Champions at their own game, even though that is sad. Ask Kaiba, Pegasus, Dan, Yusei, and Duke how they felt when they were trashed in their own game. Supreme Analyst: Just by looking at others, and seeing what they do, Yugi can gain both vital and minor nformation about them. Information flows into her vast mind, until she knows everything about them. She would make Sherlock look bad at his OWN job. Godly Prediction Capabilities: The Pharoah can almost predict just about any move the opposition makes, by going through the possibilities maped in her head. This goes for atacks as well. Godly Fighting Skills: It is implied that the Pharaoh was taught his fighting skill from fighters across the Fictional Omniverse, such as: Goku, Superman, Asura, Kratos, Sora, etc. At this point they could be a ultimate fighter, but they never experienced a good fight. Other Notable Victories: All of her card games. Lionman (Note: Lionman was restricted from using his Ultrabox, Yugi was limited to using her normal deck) Notable Losses: None. Inconclusive Matches: During a battle with all 5 of the Author Representations in a battle royale. Key: Using spiritual versions of the power-fullest cards/the weaker cards in his deck l The strongest cards Equipment Millennium Items: Tools that are used to suppress Zork’s dark powers. They come in a variety of different forms, each with special powers. However, the Millennium Puzzle is officially the strongest, preserving the majority of Zork’s evil powers. Whoever wields that, can not only wield the God Cards, but claim the title : “ Queen of Games “ and “ Queen of Earth “. Marik, a wicked girl ( genderbend version, remember ? ) that was after them for years claimed that the power of the Pharaoh, her past self’s spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, has no limit. If it’s actually true, is unknown. Actually, in my version, it was proven. Zork was giving the 2 of the 3 egyptians gods a hard time, except for Ra, whom was taking him down casually. Pharoah was the one whom summoned the 3 into their true, tier 1 selves.He proceeded to banish Zork, a low 1-A, who couldn't believe it. He was tired after this phenomenon, but he succeeded in taking him out. Atemu also binded Ra using a spell card, Ragnarok, but only for a short while..Keep in mind Atemu has summoned all of the god cards before, such as his battle with Dartz & Zork. The Millennium Puzzle has untapped potential that only Yugi and Atem can use to it's fullest extent. Only difference is that Atem has more experience tapping into that potential, while Yugi only did it a few times. Containing both the powers of Horakthy and Zork, it is a force not many can stand up to. Using it, they have done the following: - Summoned the 3 Egyptian Gods, including Horakthy and virtually any being - Accessed Horakthy's light - Accessed the powers of the Dark Lord Zork. - Have the ability of Flight, teleportation, or instantaneous movement. - Set up defenses of instantaneous reaction speeds, having the defensive ability of True Infinity ,and their reactions to be that level of speed. Even the Flash can't catch them off guard. These defenses can span at a uknown length, from around Earth itself, to a Higher Dimension. - Gain the knowledge of a Omniscient being such as Horakthy. - Give themselves lifting and striking strength rivaling that of Horakthy's & Zork's - Virtually any superpower that is needed, via Horakthy's Omnipotence. - Copy other powers ( EX: The Keyblades natural abilities, Ki, Chakra, Ying Yang, Light, Darkness, etc. ) Decks: There are about 15-20 decks, in little holders on her belt. Each Deck has monsters, spells , and traps in it. Monsters do mainly the attack, but can be defensive. Spells are sometimes used to equip monsters with, and assist them in battle. Traps are used for their namesake, to trick people into varying well, traps. Like monsters, spells and traps can also be used in real life. BTW, with the 3 god cards, she can go to any place she wants to, becauses she’s done it before . Dueling Disc: A disc that is mainly used to play cards into the game of Duel Monsters. With powerful enough magic, they can be summoned into real life. They can also be summoned into real life via a Shadow Game, which technically he is King of. Her dueling disc when defending his title is red, and has the shape of Slifer. During a normal duel, she wears a normal disc. Her current duel disc, resembles that of Osiris the Heaven Dragon/ Slifer the Sky Dragon Duel Armor: One of two in existence, Duel Armors are used to fuse with the monster of you choice. After fusion, you gain the abilities and power of that said monster. Usually, when she used it at first, she got tired. But, after a few instances, it doesn’t tire her out as much. A special type of Duel Armor is “ Armor of Unity “ , which only Yugi and Yami has. She can duel armor with more than 1 monster, though how many hasn’t been explored. There are infinite possibilities, including the fact she can Duel Armor with all 3 egyptian gods at once ! Capsules and Capsule Launcher : Capsule Launchers are devices that can launch a capsule. As soon as they are launched, they transform into a monster, depending on which monsters you use. Yugi can also will monsters into capsules, even though that won’t be needed half the time. This is used to play Bakugan, a game t hat actually exists in her world. She is tied at 1st currently with Dan Kuso, a Champion of Bakugan. Duel Runner: A device she uses to ride from place to place, without need for running. She got one after Yusei and her dueled duel. It’s a golden duel runner, modeled after Osiris. Personal Statistics D.O.B ( Date of Birth ) : June 4 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 52 Kg Height: 153 centimeters Likes: Good people, all of his friends, Horakhty, dueling, Duel Monsters, Hamburgers , all games. Dislikes: Using the Shadow Games ( unless need be ) , Yami Marik,people whom would hurt his friends Eye color: Purple Hair color: Tri hair, Yellow, purple, and red. Hobbies: Dueling, games, retaining her title as Queen of Games, playing games, making friends. Values: Friendship, love, trust, honesty, kindness, loyalty, etc. Status: In her world,she is extremely well known. I Relationship: Dating (Tea, genderbent version.) Important Facts - Yugi and Atemu share a very close relationship, as in a brother/sister. - Keep in mind Atemu played the original Duel Monsters, from Ancient Egypt. It was in the form of stones, and summoning magic. This evolved into Duel Monsters, which he is currently champion of. - Aten and Atemu know of each other, becquse Aten is a part of Ra. Annd, because Akenhaten is Atemu's grandfather . - At one time, Ra was on Horakthy's level for a short time, due to Akenhaten. After his reign was over, he resigned back to High 1-A. - Yugi has entered 10 tournaments thus far, including the Battle City, New Domino tournaments, etc. - Atemu and Yugi are two souls sharing the same body, if you didn't notice, as depicted by the picture here. - ---------------------------------------- > - Due to time travel, Yugi and the Pharoah know all the other ways to summon. This includes Fusion Summoning, Synchro Summoning, XYZ Materials and Summoning, and finally Pendelum Summoning. - During his time in 5D's, during the start of Yilaster's advance, Yami Yugi declared war on them. However, it was under the alias known as Egyptian Duelist. - Yami Yugi, also known as Pharoah or Atemu, dueled all of the members of the Yilaster. He defeated Lexter a few days after Leo and Luna dueled him. Then he found the other two, which he also defeated. - When he defeated the Yilaster, he teamed up with Yusei, revealing who he was to him only. Then, the two fought z-one later on as a team. Jaden joined as well, to finish this. - Yugi and Atemu was the first to recognize that Z-one was actually Yusei from a differing timeline. - The Ancient King , The Supreme King, and the Cosmic King ( Yugi , Jaden, and Yusei respectively ) dueled to settle the promise they made. The Ancient King won this duel of legends. Yugi has traveled to other fictional verses in the past. This is one of the few ways she's met dmany entertainment icons, such as: Spawn, Goku, Superman, Sora, Kronos, Asura, etc. - Sora was shocked to say the least when the llight and darkness embraced one another like that within the boy, a thing that never happened n Kingdom Hearts. It was either Light or Darkness. - Yugi and Atem both entered Death Weapon Meister Academy to help Lord Death in capturing the evil souls. - Yugi has a male self whom has the same amount of skill and power as this version, however the two have never met before. - The 3 chosen duelist all have the power of Horakthy, but comes in different shapes. These duelists are Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei. Their also known as the Legendary Duelist. - In Female Yugi's timeline, Kaiba relinquished all of his Blue Eyes over to Yugi. Why ? Because, he was tired of Dueling, and waned to take a break. Category:Characters Category:Weeb ass Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Tier ???